The Sweetest Thing
by CoolDiva
Summary: Adam and Tanya enjoy a nice, romantic getaway. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: _PR are not among Diva's possessions_.

Here's yet another sweet oneshot from me, folks. Hope ya like.

Now, on with the show...

* * *

**The Sweetest Thing **

It was the second Thursday in July- a gorgeous, sunny morning. Adam and Tanya Park- whom'd been married six years- had rented a nice beach house for the week. The couple had needed a little romantic getaway. Some alone time. Luckily, Tanya's parents had agreed to watch their adorable little monsters- otherwise known as their three-year-old twin son and daughter, AJ and Livvie.

Anyhow, Tanya was currently in bed, sleeping. The thirty-year-old woman sighed in contentment as she turned onto her side and threw her arm across... nothing. Nothing but bed. Say _what_? She began slowly waking- but her eyes remained closed. Where in the world was her Sweetie? '_Oh_, _no. No, no, no. Don't tell me this whole thing was all a dream. I bet any second now Liv and AJ are gonna come hopping on top of me... yelling like crazy for me to let them have chocolate cake for breakfast_,' she thought with an inward groan.

She reluctantly opened one eye, then, the other and just lay perfectly still for a few moments. She yawned, then, sat up and stretched. Looked around the bedroom. Nope. No Energizer bunny, mini versions of her husband and herself in sight. No dream. All real. She and Adam were really at the beach house. Those last few, amazing days had really happened. A smile appeared on the former Zeo/Turbo ranger's face.

Suddenly, she was aware of the smell of... sausage. '_Sweetie's_ _cooking breakfast_,' she thought as she got out of the bed. She straightened her sleepwear, which was Adam's T-shirt, then, proceeded to exit the room. Her heart warmed when she reached the kitchen's doorway. The most incredible man in the world was standing at the stove, whistling a tune, his back to her. Everytime she saw this man, a giddiness filled her. She liked it.

"Morning, cutie," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

Adam looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of his wife. He loved when she slept in his things. "Morning, honey."

"Smells delicious in here, Mr. Park," she said as she walked up to him.

"Glad you approve, Mrs. Park," he said before giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It's a good thing I love you so much, though."

"Why do you say that?" she asked with a laugh.

"Because you ruined it," he said with a mock pout.

"What?" she asked.

"I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed. My other wife never would've _dreamed_ of ruining the surprise," he said, mock serious.

"Sure she would've 'cause she wouldn't have known you were planning to surprise her," Tanya said, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"She'd have known. We're very in synch. We read each others' minds, finish each others' sentences. We're the most annoying couple in the universe," he said- causing her to laugh. He smiled. "Do you have any idea how cute you always look in my T-shirts?"

"Nope. But why don't you tell me after I use the bathroom? Ooh. Be right back, baby," she said, then, turned and _dashed_ from the kitchen. He laughed and shook his head, then, refocused on the meal on the stove.

* * *

"Mmm. I really loved lunch," Tanya said that afternoon as she snuggled up closer to her husband. "You planning to spoil me rotten the whole time we're here?" 

"I can't help it, sweetheart. It's just a curse," Adam said as he pulled her even closer.

"That's one you don't ever have to lift," she said. He laughed and began gently caressing her back. The couple'd decided to spend the afternoon in bed, just cuddling, talking... just enjoying each other and pretending they were in a perfect fantasy world.

"Tanya?" he said before softly inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Hmm?" she said.

"I think we should come up here every summer. Maybe even two weeks, sometimes," he said. She looked up and smiled. He smiled as well. "It's just really beautiful and peaceful here. I think it'd be good for us. Really good."

"Me, too, sweetie. I love it here and there's so many fun things to do. As cool as it is having you all to myself, maybe next year we _all_ should come. The twins would love it," she said.

"A nice, little family vacation. No arguments from me. You know how much I love spending time with you guys," Adam said. He truly did. There was absolutely nothing in the world more important to him than his family and he worked every single day to make sure they knew that.

"I know. I love it, too. You and the twins are my life, baby. I love you, Adam," she said.

"I love you, too," he said before tenderly kissing her forehead.

* * *

That night, Adam strolled out onto the deck- outfitted in only swimming trunks- holding two glasses of white wine. Tanya- outfitted in a yellow two-piece- stepped out onto the deck a few seconds later. The couple took in the sight of each other and smiled at the same time. Adam handed her a glass and shook his head. 

"I don't think you'll ever stop looking great in yellow," he said.

"Thanks, honey," she said as they made their way up to the waiting jacuzzi.

"Is that a new suit?" he asked as they settled down into the warm, soothing, bubbling water.

"Yeah. Got it for the trip," she said.

"Excellent choice. I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now because it'd ruin my squeaky clean image," he said with a cute, boyish smile.

"Always the quiet ones," she said with a smirk. They both laughed and took sips of their wine. Then, Tanya looked up at the sky. "Somebody's gotta say it."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's a beautiful night," she replied.

"Timeless line," he said, looking up as well. Then, he took in their surroundings. "This has got to be what perfection is."

"The suit?" Tanya joked.

"That, too," he said with a laugh. They drank a little more of their wine, then, just sat silently... thoroughly enjoying the relaxing, warm, warm water. Several moments later, Adam sat his glass on the edge, gently took Tanya's and sat it there, too. He reached out and began stroking her smooth cheek.

"I think I'm sitting too far away," she said.

"I think you're right," he said before pulling her as close as he possibly could to his body. He smiled when she reached up and curled her arms around his neck. Their mouths met in a kiss that rapidly intensified. When it ended, they stared at each other with unmistakable desire in their eyes. The now breathless couple touched their foreheads together.

"I think I'm craving a little froggy loving," she said a few moments later.

"Ribbit, ribbit," he said as he began slowly undoing her bikini.

* * *

**Endnote**: 

**_I dedicate this to a hardcore Adam fan and cyber-friend of mine: Moonlite-n-roses. Hope you liked it, girl._**


End file.
